


Colour My World

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexy Ass Jackson and the case of the Fuck me Levi's'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colour My World

Normally Jack doesn't care much about jeans. Clothes have never been big on his list of priorities which usually consisted of the likes of hockey and saving the world. But it comes as no big surprise when he finds himself suddenly appreciating a very grubby, very worn pair of levi's which just so happen to be stretched over a certain archaeologist's very tight and very cute ass.

"Jack, can you grab me a chair, I can't reach the top?" Daniel threw over his shoulder, unaware of the current state of his ogled buttocks. If Jack managed to hear Daniel's request through his fogged up mind he didn't render assistance. Clearly his thoughts were elsewhere, say, slowly trailing his eyes up Daniel's form. Starting with his feet to those oh so sweet jeans, lingering on the naked torso splattered with paint and finally to his nape and hair which tended to get a lot more scruffier on weekends...

Ah yes, nothing like spending the weekend painting your boyfriend's apartment. It's not like he had anything better to do like say, hot sweaty monkey sex with said boyfriend or anything, but if he got to ogle Daniel's jean-clad butt, he wasn't about to turn down the option either.

"Jack?,...The chair?" Daniel asked again, seemingly caught up in making sure the paint on the skirting above his kitchen cupboards was distributed equally.

"What,... oh,.. yeah." Jack retrieved a chair from Daniel's dining room as he was climbing down off his kitchen bench. Pity, he quite liked Daniel on his kitchen bench.

But as Daniel climbed into the chair, reaching over to get that last spot on wall, Jack was again subjected to 'Sexy Ass Jackson and the case of the Fuck me Levi's'.

"Jack, are you just gonna stand there all day checking out my ass or are you gonna get up here and help me?"

Dammit! "I dunno, I quite like my job as supervisor at the moment."

Daniel chuckled, "Supervisor eh? Too bad you didn't see this coming.." he finished before flicking a blob of paint on Jack's cheek.

Jack giggled, that is, if you can imagine a 48 year old Air Force Colonel giggling as he grabbed a paint roller and proceeded to cover Daniel's naked back in DeForrest Green.

"Ack! Jack!" Daniel exclaimed before turning to get off the chair.

Now they were in a stand off, circling like lions around one another, armed with brush and roller respectively.

Daniel was the first to lunge, quick to attack with his paintbrush before Jack managed to knock it away, causing minimum damage to his ratty old air force shirt. "C'mon Danny, I've taught you better than that. Always let your opponent make the first move. Let them show their hand first." At that, Jack grabbed a near by feather duster waving it in Daniel's eyes as he moved in for the kill, covering Daniel's crotch in the same pastel green as his back. Daniel stammered backwards but managed to grab a hold of Jack's paint roller bringing him down with him to the floor. 

Now this was more like it. Laying on top of Daniel on his kitchen floor was way more fun than painting and by the paint covered bulge pressing against his hip, it seemed Daniel found it most enjoyable also. Jack raised his chin from Daniel's shoulder and quickly claimed his mouth in a bruising kiss. Daniel ran his hands up and down Jack's sides, deftly stripping him of his ill-fated shirt, casualty of war...

Daniel started to squirm but Jack was having none of it, effectively pinning him down with his body while their kisses continued.

"Mmffffpp....Jack!"

Jack rose his head to get a look at Daniel's pissy but somewhat flushed face, "What?"

"There's a plastic bag stuck to my back!"

"So? Leave it there, it's protecting the tiles." Jack threw back, effectively ending their conversation with another kiss.

No work and all play make Jack a very happy boy.


End file.
